


Yuuri Off Ice!!!

by Anime_Survivor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Practice goes wrong, Yuuri gets mad at himself, ankle twists, dorky love, ice is an enemy, limeeeeeeee, minor bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Survivor/pseuds/Anime_Survivor
Summary: Just a regular day at practice getting ready for the upcoming Grand Prix Final.  After failing Victor and getting a silver Yuuri was intrigued to get a gold this tie.  Even if it meant competing with his lover. Yuuri tries and tries to be able to nail his signature move, the quad flip on the ice.  Although, when Victor comes to see how Yuuri can improve, events take a turn for the worse.





	1. Practice and Reuniouns

It all started on a stormy day where Yuuri was running to his favorite ice skating rink in Japan.  Running rapidly to try and beat the rain to no avail, he made his way to the rink.  Once he got in, said his hello's, and put his skates on, he was off.  The ice had controlled him and he loved how the music fit in with the peaceful gliding of the frozen water.  Nothing more relaxing then that.  Well, besides the deathly pressure during competitions.

So, it was the regular.  Just starting to gain all of the focus he could get before starting his routine.  By now he was famous and he tried to block out all the screaming from the outside world.  And the music begun. It was a very peaceful song known as _"The River Flows In You"_.  How theme for this season was destiny.  And this song was exactly that.  It was just a light 2 minutes piano song that could be very expressed with the right moves form the right person.

So the music went on and Yuuri had nailed all his spins and all his twirls.  He was very ambitious this year and was a total stranger on the ice. Since he had lost to Yurio in the Prix Final, he had added so many more jumps and spin in both halves of the routine.  And these were one of the times where he would do everything in his power to keep the air into his system. The last few seconds before his ending sit spins, camel spins, upright spins, and all those sequences. The move he was planning was a quad flip.  And with one final lift and spin he successfully landed what he had been working on forever.

After the music and his sequences had ended he stayed in hos ending pose while panting and trying to swallow as much air as his lungs would take in.  he was sure that this would make him in the Prix Final. He was sure that he would get his golden medal kissed by none other then Victor Nikiforov. 

"I did it!! Finally!!" Yuuri exclaimed happily before melting down onto the ice and kissing it senseless.

"I did it...." Yuuri murmured with tears falling out of his eyes onto the ice.  Did he mention that this was the only time he had 100% completed his routine. He was so happy.  this was the hardest skating anyone has ever done.  Probably enough to beat Yurio.

He got up from the ice and glided to the edge of the rink with the feeling of victory. He was now thinking of Victor and what he would say.

Then Yuuri had looked up with a huge smile which had disappeared very quickly once he met eyes with someone he never would of expected.  In front of him was the famous Victor Nikiforov.

"VICTOR???" Yuuri yelled out of nowhere.  "When did you get here?!?!" Yuuri stared up at his model with his eyes sparkling.  He then lunged foward and hugged his lover, old coach, contestant, and his friend.  He covered his blades and then walked off to properly say hi to him. 

"Well, I got a ticket and flew in this morning.  I just got back from saying hi to you family.  Then I hopped in the hot springs and now I am here." Victor said smiling warmly at Yuuri.

"Well, why didn't you tell me I would of booked a room and--" Yuuri was cut off when Victor placed one of his long slim finger on his lips.  Yuuri blushed and then stopped rambling.

"Your mother had booked me a room prior to my presence.  Not to mention everyone knew i was coming.  I wanted to keep it a secret so I could surprise you..." Victor paused to kiss Yuuri's hand.  "And now that i did, i can spend my time with you." Victor smiled happily.

For the rest of the hours they were there they had choreographed a whole duet skating routine.  Except, it was more of a romantic session than what Yuuri had already done.  But he was not the one to complain. After skating they packed up and then toured around the little town after the rain had stopped.

Hours went by and the couple made it back to Yuuri's home and soaked in the private spring.  They both just talked about their skating routines and laughing at some jokes.  Just some bonding that they really never got ever since they moved away from each other.

"Maybe tomorrow or so i can show you my routine and you can show me yours" Victor stated more than as an idea. Yuuri's eyes beamed.

"That's a great idea! Lets hope I can do it again like I did today" Yuuri mumbled that last part earning suspicion from the other male.

"Well then lets go get a head start on sleep so we have energy tomorrow for our practices" Victor said stepping out of the tub.

"That's a good idea" Yuuri said and then hopped out as well before they both went to their rooms.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day where Victor and Yuuri were showing of their routines to each other. Even though Yuuri had done this many times before under pressure, he still manages to mess up. 
> 
> A little fluff with how Victor takes care of Yuuri when he gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. So I have only had this fanfic for a day and had 105 people reading. This is so unbelievable!!! Thank you guys so much!!!

The next morning came in a daze for Yuuri.  not only had he had a bad night because he was freaking out about messing up in front of Victor, but he was trying to see diffferent ways to make sure that his piece would be perfect for competitions.  _'Will I be good enough for him?' 'What if I mess up and he doesn't want to coach me next season?' 'What if he wants to go back to Russia because I am not good enough' 'What if I lose....again...no no no that can't happen!'._

With all these thoughts swarming into Yuuri's head he couldn't get much sleep.  He could only get 4 hours at the most.  Typical Yuuri.  No one was surprised considering he always gave into this type of pressure, but this time it was different.  This time he was being judged by the most important person in his life...Victor Nikiforov.  If he failed in front of him then he couldn't pass anywhere.  Especially the Grand Final.

So the anxiety attacks only got worse for Yuuri to the point where he had jumped out of bed and ran over to he ice skating rink to go through his routine before the big day that was to come in a few hours.

He skated peacefully, totally forgetting that he needed to show Victor.  Totally forgetting that he had to do this 100% correctly just like the day prior to all this drama.  With all the confidence he had-and was still growing inside his soul- he continued to preform his skit to himself.  I mean, who would be at the skating rink at about 4 in the morning? Only Yuuri of course because Yuuri was....well he was Yuuri.  A combination of anxiety and shyness.

The spinning sequences had been going well despite those little tremble that no one but the skater himself could seek out.  Now it was time for the second half of the routine.  It started off easy, giving Yuuri a bit of time to take somewhat of a break of air before another set of spins and twirls.  So that is what he did.  he did all of his sequences and nailed it-just like yesterday.  But it wasn't over.  It was time for that quad flip now.  So with one final big hop he had lifted into the air with such grace of a dove and spun around like a merry-go-round on steroids.  Once he landed he had to catch himself with his hand to keep him from falling.  Trying to brush off the minor mistake that could potentially ruin his career, he continued to d his spin sequence as the song came to an end. 

Standing in his final pose as he always did before, he panted and give off a nasty aroma which consisted of anger, sadness, and anxiety.  there was no way that he could do that in front of Victor.  He needed to get that quad flip on point for Victor.

So for the past 3 hours he had been repeating that flip.  _Over and over and over again._ There was never an end to Yuuri when he was nervous  _and_ practicing.  Finally, once and for all, Yuuri had took a break on the bench trying to get his breathing under control.  He knew he overworked himself before the actual event happening in an hour.  He packed all his stufff and just kept it in the locker knowing he would be back very soon.

Yuuri walked back home and then sat on his bed for a couple minutes before walking off to take a shower and eating some breakfast. Once all of the important stuff was done he had quietly opened the door to Victor's room to check upon the lazy butt.  Once he took a step in he was instantly tackled by the famous dog that belonged to Victor.  He sighed of relief knowing that it wasn't anything dangerous.  He stood up and walked to Victor's bed before kneeling to his level.  His eyes blew open in amazement. Victor's sleeping face was one fof the most beautiful things he's ever seen. He moved a piece of his bang out of his face before blushing crimson red when Victor caught his wrist.

"I knew it wouldn't take long" The Russian spoke softly and quietly.  Sort of like an angel. Well, just like an angel because he was one himself. Yuuri shook himself out of his thoughts when Victor kissed his hand half asleep.

"You are cold..." Victor stated opening his crystal blue eyes.  "You have been practicing haven't you?" Victor said followed with a groan as he sat up properly.

"What? No...pssh.  Who would do that?" Yuuri sad nervously knowing that he was never one to get away with a lie. Or lie at all.  With a glance form Victor, Yuuri sighed.

"Yeah I have.  But it wasn't to cheat! I promise! I just wanted to nail all my spins so I wouldn't disappoint you! I won't ever do it aga-" Yuuri was cut off when Victor sat down on the cold wood floor in front of Yuuri.

"You never disappoint me Yuuri." Victor said fixing Yuuri's glasses and kissing his head.  With a quick nod of Yuri's head he was out of the room in the blink of an eye.

Victor laughed.  He knew that he was teasing Yuuri way to much but he loved the way his face looked when shaded red.

* * *

Once they both got to the skating rink and practiced lazily they both got ready for the real thing. 

Victor had gone first and of course, his routine was flawless.  All his jumps, spins, and moves were perfect.  No mistakes.

Then it was Yuuri's turn.

Everything he had been thinking had misted away and now it was all about the skating. Everything had been going very well with what e had done for 3 hours before this and he knew that everything was going well.  This led for him to get too excited and to confident with his routine. Now, it wasn't as good as you would think.  When it came to the point where Yuuri had to complete his quad flip, he knew that he made too many turns too quickly and when he tried to play it off with a graceful landing, all that could be heard was a very loud scream of pain.

When Yuuri had landed, well got onto the ground, after his mishap of a jump, he landed on his ankle to wrong way causing it to fall flat on its side.  With a loud thud, everything had happened, so quickly too. Yuuri held his head in pain, not feeling his ankle just yet, and tried to stand up as he could feel hot tears already leaking from his eyes.  Not from the pain but from the anger that he couldn't get his routine right in front of Victor.  When he tried to stand he ended up screaming again and falling limply onto the ice. 

Victor came rushing over and knelt in front of Yuri picking up his face which had been stuck to the ice.

"Yuuri!" Victor shouted, causing Yuuri to snap out of his little trance.

"Victor..." Yuuri spit out as a sob "I am sorry...I am not good enou- woah!!" Yuuri gasped when he was lifted into the air.  Victor had been carrying him.  Not just in any way but like a bride, like a baby. 

They both sat down at the bench and very slowly and carefully they took of Yuuri's skate.

What they saw is something they could never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. CAN. NOT. BELIEVE. THIS. YOU. GUYS. ARE. AMAZING!!!!!!!!!! I don't even care about the kudos but I am just shocked that 200+ people have read this :DDD THANK YOU ALL!!!! ps. sorry for the late update.

It was a nasty sight.  They both looked down at the very foreign looking object.  But in the end, it was just Yuuri’s foot.  Yuuri’s now hideous, ugly looking foot.

 When they looked at Yuuri’s foot they both wished they hadn’t.  His foot was already swelling double the size and it was painted with blood across the long side of his heel.  It was very painful on Yuuri’s end but it was even more painful in his mind.

Yuri started to break down in tears once again.  What an emotional kid am I right? This time he was crying more to the fact because his foot was hurting.  Other than that he shed a few tears regarding to the fact he couldn’t skate anymore.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri gasped out when Victor had very light moved his thumb ever the swelling lump of a body part.

“I hate to say this Yuuri…” Victor started looking up at the crying man.  “But there is not way you can skate in this condition”. He spoke softly.  He knew that it hurt Yuuri just as much as it hurt Victor to see Yuuri cry.

“No…I am not e-ending here. T-this is n-not t-the end.  It can’t b-be.  I n-never got your gold m-medal.  Maybe t-there is a-another way to h-hide it.  Or maybe a s-small cast t-to fit my s-skate.  A-Anything…” Yuuri choked out in ragged sobs.  He couldn’t help it anymore.  He didn’t care if it were embarrassing this was risking his career right now.  The only thing he had.  The only thing he wanted to do.

By now Victor was off of the ground and let Yuuri rest his injured foot on a nearby chair. He watched how painful it was for Yuuri to except this fate but there wasn’t anything neither of them could do.  Victor just needed Yuuri to understand that there is more in life than skating.  Even though he knew his point would never get across.

“Yuuri look at me,” Victor said grabbing Yuuri’s chin also he could see his sad eyes. “I can’t say anything other than you really hurt yourself. This is what happened when you go to far.  And I am not blaming you because this competition is really hard to beat.  But you have to realize that if you cant except this then it’ll be hard in the future.  You need to believe in yourself.  Maybe it is just a sprain and you’ll be able t the on the ice,” Victor kissed his cheeks and wiped his tears. “Just feel like you go it all because you will be lucky enough to skate”. Victor finished with a big grin on his face and hugged the injured boy in front of him.

By now Yuuri had somewhat settled down and was just looking up at his ball of inspiration.  Then he looked at his foot, which was starting to bruise and sighed.  “Thank you.  Let us go to the doctor.  There is one a block away I can manage the walk-“ Yuuri started as he got up and tried to put some pressure on his bad foot before gasping and collapsing beneath him.

Luckily Victor was there for the recue and caught Yuuri before he fell to the ground.  He smirked.  He had an idea but knew Yuuri would hate him for the rest of the day. Oh well.  Victor and hoisted Yuuri over his shoulder so Yuuri’s head was in front of Victor’s behind and his feet in front of Victor’s chest. 

Even though Yuuri complained and covered his embarrassed, flushed face, they made it to the doctor.  Victor put Yuuri down and put his own shades on to protect his identity.  Today was no day fro harassment of autographs.  Victor had walked to the front desk and orders an appointment for Yuuri.  He then filled out the paperwork, totally acting like Yuuri’s dad right now and then handed it back to the lady.

They both sat in silence and Yuuri just stared down at his foot, stealing all the sadness and discouragement out of the room.  He was so and that this had happened.  Not only that but he was trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall out.Victor saw the look in Yuuri’s eyes and face and then hugged him close whispering into his ear “Don’t worry Yuuri.  If you can’t skate I’ll get a gold. Just for you.  And if you can skate, ill make sure to brag about my boyfriend’s commitment to ice skating.” Victor smirked happily.

Left on that note, Yuuri had managed to feel somewhat happy that day.  He smiled and then wrapped his arms around Victor as well.  Moments later they were pulled into the doctor’s office.

The doctor has examined the foot that had been abused by Yuuri.  Both Victor and Yuuri were staring and wondering what would be the outcome.  Both very anxious and both very nervous.  Victor could see Yuuri biting his lip like he hasn’t eaten anything all day.

“Alright.  So explain what happened again.” The doctor stated and he got his clipboard and scribbled some words down for a future notice.

* * *

Once they both finished explaining what was wrong Yuuri had to take some break to wipe his tears.  The doctors had to try so very hard not to laugh. 

Alright.  Thank you boys.  I will be right back to fully diagnose you foot." The doctor smiled an then walked out to talk to some nurses.

"I hope this end soon so i can skate again." Yuuri sighed and then looked at Victor putting on the biggest smile he could muster up.

"Don't worry Yuuri.  I will be by your side to help with anything you will need." Victor said before hearing the door open.  It was the doctor.

"Alright. So here is what is going to happen...."

They were at the edge of their seats waiting for an answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaand i will leave it at that. thank you for reaidng i hope there aren't any typos. I have volleyball soon so it was rushed. Love you all thanks for the support!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I got really sick over the weekend and I just made the finishing chapter to this wonderful (horrible) story. Leave some comments for some ideas to do next! Thanks for all the support!

As they waited in anticipation on the doctor's chair waiting for the answer, everyone has mixed emotions.  Yuuri was freaking out about his career, about what Victor would say, and how he would recover from this mess.  Victor was worried for Yuuri's health and was worried for what the lifetime problem could be.  The doctor just thought it was weird to treat two people who were famous all around the world.

"So this is what happened” The doctor started as he stood up placing the X-rays on the white board behind him. "When you had landed the so-on-so trick while skating, you had bent your ankle all the way to the wrong side.  Although it caused a lot of swelling and pain you hadn't fully broken it.  You may have some tissue swelling or some muscle damage bit everything is minor." The doctor finished without a smile on his face.  There was one more thing he just had to wait to say.

Yuuri was so happy he wanted to jump out of his seat and dance around.  He was smart enough to not and just t let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding in for the last 30 or so seconds as the doctor spoke.  He was just so relieved that he didn't have to wear a cast.

Victor was floating on the same boat as Yuuri.  He was happy that his boyfriend didn't screw up so bad and that everything was minor.  Except, there was something inside him that was unsure about all of this.  The way that the doctor wasn't smiling at the end of his sentence and the reason why the doctor was not showing his face the duo.  Or maybe it was the fact that the doctor was still looking at the X-ray.  And then again, it could just be Victor's thoughts.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Victor said a little shakily, luckily able to get the doctor to face them.  "But what is the extent of this injury.  As much as it is minor... will Yuuri be bale to skate this season?"

“Ah... That is what I needed to tell you”. The doctor turned around fully facing Yuuri in specifics.  “You will not be able to skate for the upcoming season and depending on the way your therapy works out you may not be able to play the next year’s season.   But that chance is rare.”

Yuuri had held his breathe again but this time Victor noticed how the younger male’s chest wasn’t moving.  He knew this was really hard for Yuuri.  Just for good measures, he pats his back. 

"Yuuri.  Don’t stress this.  You’re rehab will be fine and you will be able to skate.” Victor smiled innocently trying to have confidence in Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled back but his eyes did not shine like they always did.  They were dull and full of disgust.  How could he be so reckless? Why did he have to try so hard when he knew he was going to fail? Why do everything if it was just pointless? Yuuri thought all of these and then continued to the doctor.

“Thank you for your honesty doctor.” Is all Yuuri sad before laying back down getting ready for the doctor to wrap up his foot before they could finally leave and get it over with. 

* * *

 

Once Victor and Yuuri were finally done, Yuuri had ended up with a cane so he could suppress the pain in his right foot.  He knew that the next couple of months were going to be a living hell. 

“Yuuri,” Victor started with a stern tone.  It was different from what Yuuri had really ever heard him speak. “Stop taking all of this out on yourself.  It was an accident.  And sometimes it happens to people who play sports and stuff.  I don’t care that you messed up in front of me; I just want you to be safe and okay.  I am worried for your health because you always seem down and anxious.  And all that led was bad ways.  Such as this, a mistake that made you lose something special to you.  So do me a favor and jus be happy.  Maybe the skies were trying to teach you a lesson.  But I will always love you.” Victor finished taking a deep breathe as the breeze of the spring air hit them.

At this point in time the couple had stopped walking and Yuuri faced Victor with tearing eyes.  Some tears fell down his cheeks and other just stayed in his eyes.

“Victor…” Yuuri said with a hoarse voice.  He sounded as if he just woke up from a hangover. “I love you so much. Thank you for staying by my side through all of this.  You are the only person I can trust with my life.” Yuuri had lunged at Victor, dropping his cane, and hugging Victor tightly.

Victor gasped and then caught the other before they both came tumbling onto the concrete.  Victor saved Yuuri’s fall and laughed.  He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back and rubbed it ever so gently. “Don’t worry Yuuri. I will skip skating and stay with you so you won’t be alone anymore.”

“Thank you so much Victor.  For everything.  For bringing me up from the pit to the top into skating. For giving me the opportunity to know how to love.  Thank you Victor.  I love you.” Said Yuuri with a smile on his face as he looked down at the other. 

They both looked at each other with happy expressions and their lips met for the most heart-warming kiss ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! There will be more chapters so stay tuned! I will try and update when I can! Please leave kudos and give me some prompts for Haikyuu, Yuri On Ice, or any anime I may know. Thank y'all!!!!!


End file.
